La oscuridad amenza a La Tierra
by Dragondesombras
Summary: Unos extraños guerreros amenazan La Tierra los guerreros z deben hacer algo pero sus poderesson insignificantes ante estos poderosos guerreros
1. La ciudad del norte es destruida

** Capítulo 1 La ciudad del norte es destruida**

4 Años después de la muerte de Majin Buu hay paz en la tierra, Goku y gohan entrenan para el Gran torneo de artes marciales

Goku: Vamos Gohan así no le ganarías ni a Mr. Satán

Gohan: Eso es lo que tu crees

Gohan ataca a Goku con una lluvia de golpes y lo lanza contra una montaña mientras le lanza disparos de energía, la montaña se cae encima de Goku

Gohan: No soy tan débil como piensas eso fue solo parte de mi estrategia

Goku sale ileso de entre las rocas destruidas y se sacude el polvo de su traje

Goku: No, no eres tan débil pero tampoco tan fuerte

Goku desaparece y Gohan lo busca con la mirada por todos lados, Goku de repente le de un rodillazo en la espalda a Gohan y lo lanza al suelo, pero antes de que Gohan llegue a tocar suelo Goku le da una patada y lo lanza hacia el cielo, Goku aparece delante de Gohan y uniendo las dos manos le da un golpe que lo deja incrustado en el piso, Gohan se levanta lentamente

Gohan: Nada mal para el calentamiento

Gohan aparece detrás de Goku y lo toma por el pie izquierdo, lo empieza a girar, luego lo suelta Goku sale volando tan fuerte que Gohan lo pierde de vista, Goku aprovecha la oportunidad, se endereza y usa su máxima velocidad en dirección a Gohan, Goku va tanta velocidad que no le da tiempo a Gohan para reaccionar y le da un cabezazo en el estomago que lo deja atontado.

Gohan: Esta bien padre tu ganas

Gohan se deja caer en el suelo y Goku baja lentamente y se sienta al lado de su hijo.

Goku: Te irá bien en el torneo...

Gohan: Gracias padre

Goku: Siempre y cuando no te toque pelear conmigo o con Vegeta

Gohan: ¿Vegeta participará?

Goku: Claro con tal de pelear contra mi lo que sea

Gohan: Jeje

Mientras en la Corporación cápsula

Trunks: Vamos Goten subamos la gravedad a mil

Goten: ¡Siii!

Trunks oprime un botón y la gravedad aumenta de ochocientos a mil

Goten: ¡Uy! Que difícil que es caminar

Vegeta abre la puerta de la cámara de gravedad y ve a los dos niños jugando

Vegeta: Salgan de ahí no ven que tengo que entrenar

Trunks: Vamos papá dejanos un rato más

Vegeta: Salgan de aquí que tengo que entrenar a una gravedad demasiado alta como para que la resistan

Trunks: Vamonos Goten seguro que tu hermano nos ayudará a entrenar

Goten: Esta bien

Goten y Trunks salen de la cámara de gravedad y dejan a Vegeta solo, Vegeta cambia la gravedad a cien mil y comienza a entrenar

Vegeta: (piensa) Esta vez Kakaroto yo seré el vencedor

Mientras todo esto ocurría, a La Tierra se acercaba una gran amenaza, dos naves saiyajin se acercaban volando atravesaron la atmósfera y chocaron en el desierto, de la primera salio un individuo alto y cubierto por una túnica y de la segunda otro individuo pero mas pequeño y con una armadura saiyajin

Individuo alto: Kradart

Kradart: ¿Si maestro?

Maestro: ¿Esto es la Tierra?

Kradart: Si, Maestro

Maestro: Perfecto ahora todo el universo temblará ante el gran e inmortal Shadrake

Kradart: Maestro aún le falta conseguir las esferas del dragón

Shadrake: Ah cierto casi lo olvido, ay que ir a un ciudad para _preguntar_ donde están

Kradart: Si, Maestro

Los dos individuos volaron en direción a la ciudad Norte

Mientras en la casa de Goku

Gohan: Esta bien los ayudaré a entrenar

Goten: ¡Siii!

Trunks: ¡Viva!

Goten, Trunks y Gohan de repente sienten dos ki terriblemente enormes, Goku llega de la montaña

Gohan: Padre también lo sentiste

Goku: Si es como un ki diferente como si emanara del la energía espiritual pero se utilizara de otra forma, desapareció

Gohan: Si es verdad

Goku: Vayamos a donde sentimos el ki

Gohan, Goten y Trunks: Si

Goku: Goten, Trunks manténgase preparados detrás de Gohan listos para hacer la fusión

Goten y Trunks: Si

Los cuatro Saiyan fueron volando hacia la capital del Norte y encontraron todo destruido parecía que habia sido revisada cada una de las casas, y luego de un solo ataque haber matado a los ciudadanos.

Goku: ¿Quién... fue... el asesino... que hizo esto?

Gohan: ¡Oh no! Videl habia venido con Pan a visitar a un familiar suyo

Goku: Busquémoslas

Goten, Trunks y Gohan: Si

Buscaron entre los millones de muertos, estaban muertos pero no lastimados como si los hubiera matado una peste, también estaban golpeados como si los hubieran obligado a algo

Goten: Aquí está

Gohan: Las encontraste

Goten: Solo a Videl

Videl estaba muy lastimada pero no estaba muerta

Gohan: ¡Ay no! Videl pero que te han hecho

Videl: (hablando con mucha dificultad) Las esferas... ellos quieren las esferas... Pan esta... Pan esta... con... con... Bulma... la envié con ella porque... era muy peligroso... cuídala bien ella te necesita ahora... mas que nunca... porque... porque... la oscuridad amenaza a La Tierra

Videl se dejó caer en las frías sombras de la muerte Gohan comenzó a llorar

Gohan: Quienquiera que haya sido... Me las pagará (gritando) ¡¡Me Las pagará!!

Al decir esto Gohan se transformo en Super Saiyajin fase 2, y fue rapidamente volando hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

En un lugar oscuro...

Kradart: Maestro es una lástima que no haya conseguido información

Shadrake: Quédate tranquilo Kradart, una gran cantidad de esos seres humanos mencionaron a un tal Mr. Satán, y que me iba a vencer como lo hizo con... ay ya se me fue el nombre... bien no importa y que lo podía encontrar en el Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales, que es una celebración propia de este planeta donde lo más fuertes luchadores se reúnen seguro que si ese tal Mr. Satán es tan poderoso alguien le habrá confiado ese secreto sino de todas formas un pequeño cerdito me dijo que en ese torneo buscara a Goku que el sabía mucho de las esferas después el cerdito se convirtió en murciélago y se fue volando

Kradart: Maestro, es posible que entremos en ese torneo

Shadrake: No solo es posible sino que es esencial

Kradart: Luego cuando nos volvamos inmortales...

Shadrake: Las esferas solo cumplen un deseo

Kradart: Maestro eso era antes investigando el planeta Namek encontré a unos individuos a los que engañe cambiando mi poder al bondadoso me dijeron todo sobre las esferas incluyendo que las de La Tierra conceden dos deseos, pero cuando me dipuse a tomar la esfera que ellos tenían no se como detectaron mi energía maligna y destruyeron la esfera entonces no me quedó mas remedio que destruir el planeta, no se lo dije antes porque pensé que me castigaría

Shadrake: Eso es lo que hubiera echo si antes tu no hubieras conseguido la información sobre las de La Tierra, el torneo es en tres meses... mientras tanto debemos potenciarnos un poco más

Kradart: Canalizando ¿verdad?

Shadrake: ¿Conoces otra manera?

Kradart: No

Shadrake: Entonces que esperas

Espero que les gusta el Cáp. 2 lo saco si les gusta sino no tendría sentido


	2. El viaje a hacia Namek fracasa

**Capitulo 2 El viaje a Namek fracasa**

Gohan estaba furioso, totalmente destruido en su interior, estaba en la corporación cápsula con Pan llorando en su regazo, toda su familia estaba con él.

-Tranquilo Gohan la podemos revivir con las esferas del dragón- dijo Bulma

-No, Videl ya había sido revivida por las esferas-dijo Gohan y se le escaparon las lágrimas- cuando ese maldito de Buu la convirtió en chocolate-

Al escuchar esto Pan lloró con más fuerza

-Hay lo lamento tanto Gohan- dijo Bulma

-Tranquilos-dijo Goku- todavía quedan las esferas del planeta Namek-

-Eso es cierto-dijo Bulma- ahora mismo voy a preparar la nave-

-yo me quedo- dijo Gohan- esos tipos volverán a parecer y podré cobrar mi venganza, además si Videl revive revivirá aquí-

Vegeta que hasta el momento había estado callado dijo- como si tu solo pudieras vencerlos- rió y con una sonrisa maligna agregó- no vale la pena gastar un deseo en revivir a esa mujer-

-¡Vegeta!-gritó Bulma- como te atreves a...-

-déjalo dudo que tenga las agallas para enfrentarme- respondió Gohan- ni siquiera pudo vencer a Cell-

-¡Ahora verás maldito insecto!-gritó Vegeta lanzándose contra Gohan e intentando golpearlo en la cara, Gohan detuvo el puño con su mano derecha y con la otra, le dio una patada que lo sacó volando y rompió la pared de la Corporación Cápsula enviándolo lejos.

Vegeta regresó furioso y dijo- Solo era para probar sus reflejos-

-Vegeta no molestes más al pobre Gohan- dijo Bulma

Vegeta se quedo callado y dijo- Yo también me quedare para pelear con esos sujetos-

-Claro que lo harás- dijo Goku

-Cierra la boca Kakaroto- dijo Vegeta- yo sólo lo hago para tener una pelea emocionante

-Bueno pues Piccolo, Yamcha, Ten, Krilin y yo iremos- dijo Androide 18- ¿Bulma te harías cargo de Marron hasta que volvamos?-

-Si con mucho gusto-dijo Bulma- pero como los convencerás de que vayan a ellos-

-Krilin tu vendrás ¿verdad?-dijo A-18

-Claro, y ustedes me acompañaran ¿verdad amigos?- dijo Krilin mirando a Yamcha, Ten, Chaos y Piccolo

-Si, claro- dijeron Yamcha, Ten y Chaos

-No- dijo Piccolo- serviré mas aquí para pelear-

-Necesitan alguien fuerte que los acompañe Sr. Piccolo- dijo Gohan mirando al suelo

-Gohan tiene razón Piccolo debes ir con ellos- dijo Goku

-Pues talvez deba ir- dijo Piccolo

Todos los preparativos estaban terminados saldrían hacia Namek en ese instante, la nave despegó y se despidieron.

Gohan se puso a volar alejándose de sus amigos.

-¿Adonde te diriges Gohan?- pregunto Goku

-Talvez esos tipos vuelvan a aparecer-al decir esto Gohan voló tan rápido que sus amigos lo perdieron de vista.

Todos siguieron entrenando para el torneo con la loca esperanza de que sus enemigos se presentaran en ese torneo.

Piccolo y los demás no regresaban pasó un mes y no tenían noticias de ellos, no podían comunicarse de ninguna forma y tampoco recibían señales de su nave.

-Seguramente se han metido en un campo de energía que anula que las comunicaciones- decía Bulma siempre- regresarán sanos y salvos-

Todos sabían que estaba mintiendo había muy pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurriera ella solo lo decía para calmarlos sobre todo a Gohan, que estaba intentando superar una muerte y superar sería terriblemente insoportable, pero lo que se preguntaba Bulma era que había pasado, solo quedaba una opción que algo le hubiera pasado a la nave, aunque era algo muy improbable, la otra opción sería que alguien los hubiera atacado, pero... ¿quién?

Paso un mes más ni una noticia de la nave que había partido hacia Namek

Gohan estaba muy nervioso pero Bulma le había dicho que le había llegado una transmisión desde la nave diciendo que estaban bien y que estaban buscando las esferas, esto alegro mucho a Gohan, aunque todos sabían que estaba mintiendo incluso Goten y Trunks pero Gohan estaba tan angustiado por la muerte de Videl que se había vuelto un optimista y un crédulo

Pasaron tres semanas y los guerreros z seguían entrenando para el torneo, solo faltaba una semana y Piccolo y los demás no volvían de Namek

-Goku... Goku... ¿me escuchas?- dijo un voz conocida en la mente de Goku

-Ah Kaio-Sama tanto tiepo que no nos veíamos- contestó Goku mentalmente

-Goku, tengo que decirte algo, Namek fue destruido y Piccolo y los demás estan atrapados en un campo estático en donde no pueden moverse, temo que si no haces algo pronto Goku morirán de hambre- dijo Kaio-Sama en tono trágico

-Mmmhh déjame pensar-contestó Goku- Ah ya sé la teletransportación en que dirección están-

-Al Norte-dijo Kaio-Sama

Goku puso sus dos dedos en la frente y comenzó a buscar el ki de Piccolo

-Ahí está-pensó

Y se teletransportó a la nave, cuando llego vio a todos muy hambrientos menos a Piccolo ya que lo Namekianos no comen

-¡Goku!- dijeron todos los que estaban en la nave

-Vamos tengo que usar la teletransportación-dijo Goku

Todos se tomaron de los hombros de Goku y se teletansportaron a la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma los miró impresionada

-¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?-dijo Bulma

Piccolo, Ten, Yamcha, A-18 y Chaos contaron que Namek estaba destruido y que habían quedado atrapados en el campo de energía estática, esta noticia era terrible ya que no podrían revivir a Videl de esa forma, decidieron decírselo a Gohan por más doloroso que fuera.

Fueron a la casa de Goku y le dijeron todo a Gohan muy furioso salió volando y explotó en su interior no lo aguantaba más debía liberar su furia, el Gran torneo era donde debía hacerlo.

Era el gran día ya había pasado una semana desde que Gohan supo que Videl no podía ser revivida por las esferas, el estaba dispuesto a atacar a cualquier persona que tuviera el ki de los que la mataron.

Se inscribieron en el torneo, y clasificaron para las finales, todos los participantes eran: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Mr. Buu, Kradart y Shadrake la final era contra Mr. Satán, Kradart y Shadrake no se dejaban ver pero luego se acercaron a Goku y le preguntaron si el era el gran Goku y si el había salvado a la tierra tantas veces, Goku notó algo raro en Kradart tenía una armadura Saiyajin con un logo de fuego en el pecho pero ese fuego no era rojo ni naranja ni azul era negro con marcas de violeta oscuro, todos ellos estaban dentro de la sala donde están los guerreros justo antes de que la batalla comienze

-¿Eres un Saiyajin verdad?-dijo Goku mirando a Kradart

-Veo que los Saiyajin les vendieron esta planeta no tenía idea de eso-contestó Kradart

-Te equivocas los Saiyajin nos vinieron a atacar y nosotros los vencimos- dijo Goku mirando la cara de impresión de Kradart

Kradart miró a Shadrake y le dijo algo al oído cuando Kradart se dio vuelta Goku notó la cola de Kradart

-Tu eres un Saiyajin-dijo Goku-¿qué haces aquí?

-Solo quiero adaptarme a otra vida sin violencia-dijo Kradart

-¡Ah pues esta bien!-dijo Goku-que lástima lo de la ciudad del norte ¿verdad?-

-Si es por eso buscamos a un tal Mr. Satán que debe saber algo sobre las esferas del dragón esa debe ser la única forma de revivir las víctimas- dijo Shadrake cerrándole la boca a Kradart que estaba por decir algo que los delataría

-Jeje que bien pues tomen el radar de las esferas al final del torneo se pueden poner a buscarlas-dijo Goku- si de todas formas no hay ningún apuro-

-no claro que no lo hay- dijo Shadrake

* * *

Este capitulo puede parecer aburrido y lo es pero en el proximo capitulo comienzan las batallas y se revelarán las verdaderas identidades de Kradart y Shadrake, las esferas serán reunidas y la furia de Gohan será desatada por favor pongan reviews asi se que lo están leyendo entiendo que este capitulo no entusiasma mucho pero los proximos estarán repletos de acción y y sentimientos como los de gohan y vegeta


	3. ¿Hermano?

**Capitulo 3 ¿Hermano?**

**Kradart y Shadrake se alejaron de Goku con el radar en la mano volviendo a su lugar, Kradart Tenía puesta una armadura Saiyajin, color negro en el pecho, rojo en el estomago y violeta oscuro en el traje sus zapatos bien negros, su pelo era como el de Vegeta solo que mas oscuro, Shadrake estaba cubierto totalmente por una túnica negra lo único que quedaba al descubierto era su cabeza, tenía la piel gris y las pupilas de los ojos rojos, su pelo era muy corto y por la nuca se le alargaba , era de color negro, Shadrake y Kradart estaban discutiendo sobre el radar, aunque nadie los escuchaba todos querían hacerlo**

**Vegeta estaba volviendo de comer con Trunks y Goten que lo habían seguido**

**-¿Tu no comes papá?-preguntó Goten **

**-No, yo ya comí en casa-contestó Goku**

**-Kakaroto ¿quiénes eran esos tipos?-dijo Vegeta mirando hacía donde estaban Kradart y Shadrake**

**-No lo se-dijo Goku-uno es un Saiyajin y les di el radar de las esferas para que las busquen y revivan a los de la ciudad del norte-**

**-¿Estás seguro de que... un Saiyajin va a hacer eso?-dijo Gohan mirando a su padre**

**-No lo se realmente pero se que revelaremos todo en el torneo-dijo Goku**

**-Deben ser ellos-grito Gohan su mente había hecho un clic- estában buscando las esferas para algo malo y no les dieron la información los ciudadanos entonces los mataron-**

**-Tienes razón Gohan-dijo Trunks- esos malditos asesinos**

**-El primer combate esta por empezar-dijo el presentador- Mr. Buu y Shadrake por favor venid a sus respectivos lugares, Shadrake fue caminando despacio al lado de Mr. Buu, los dos se colocaron en posición, el presentador comenzó la batalla.**

**-Vamos bola grasa ven enfrenta tu derrota-dijo Shadrake con los brazos cruzados**

**Buu se río ante la ingenuidad de Shadrake por no saber que el era el poderoso Majin Buu.**

**-Te venceré- dijo Buu**

**-Como quieras yo atacaré primero- dijo Shadrake**

**Extendió su mano apuntando hacia Buu, formó una bola de energía, la absorbío, cuando hizo esto de su mano salía un aura negra y violeta, y luego el aura parecía que lentamente iba avanzando, luego tomó una velocidad sorprendente y atrapó a Buu como si fueran tentáculos, a Buu esto le ardía mucho, Shadrake iba cerrando sus dedos y esto hacia que los tentáculos se cerraran cada vez mas y luego los soltó Buu quedó inconsciente y un médico se lo llevó**

**-¿qué diablos le hiciste?-gritó Goku- viendo que Mr. Satán corría detrás de la camilla de Buu para ver que le había ocurrido**

**-Solo ataqué su energía espiritual con oscuridad y lo lastime un poco nada más- dijo Shadrake entre risas**

**-Ahora la siguiente pelea es entre Kradart y Goku-dijo el presentador**

**-A ver que tan pacifico es este Saiyajin-pensó Goku**

**Los dos en sus posiciones y empezó la batalla, Kradart hizo una reverencia de artes marciales a Goku, cuando Goku estaba repitiendo la reverencia, Kradart le dio una patada en el estómago, luego rápidamente otra en la espalda, lo agarro de la cabeza y lo dejo incrustado en el suelo.**

**-Que débiles que eran los Saiyajin que los atacaron-dijo Kradart riéndose**

**-Te crees muy poderoso ¿eh? Pero yo también soy un Saiyajin- al decir esto Goku se convirtió en Super Saiyajin.**

**-Y tu creés que yo no soy Super Saiyajin- dijo Kradart riéndose- pero igual no necesito ser un Super Saiyajin para vencerte solo necesito esto-gritó Kradart- Ka... io... Ken por cien mil- toda su aura cambio a negra y violeta.**

**-No puede ser que tu sepas el Kaio Ken y mucho menos que lo aguantes multiplicado por cien mil-dijo Goku impresionado-**

**-Ese ki es de... - pensó Gohan- lo voy a matar-**

**Gohan se convirtió en SSJ2 (Super Saiyajin fase 2) y embistió a Kradart con su pierna, luego lo tiro al suelo y lo empezó a golpear incrustándolo cada vez más en el suelo, saltó y le tiro un Masenko, después un Kamehameha y luego entre todo el polvo bajo con todas sus fuerzas y le dio una patada en el estómago, nadie ni siquiera Goku podían ver lo que estaba pasando entre tanto polvo.**

**-Te mataré como tú mataste a Videl- Gritó Gohan- Esta es una nueva técnica que estuve perfeccionando desde que la mataste... Cho...- Al decir esto hizo una bola de enrgía amarilla en su mano derecha-... Ryo...- la bola sumó su tamaño exageradamente-... Sen...-Apuntó la bola en dirección a Kradart-... ¡Ha!-la bola fue en dirección a su objetivo pero se detuvo a la mitad y se separó en millones de pequeñas esferas y una por una fueron rápidamente golpeando a Kradart hasta que quedó una sola, esta última se hizo gigante y con mucho impulso chocó a Kradart y explotó.**

**Gohan había gastado casi toda su energía, de entre todo el humo Kradart se levantó.**

**-Maldito-dijo Kradart dificultosamente-Meastro, ayúdeme**

**Shadrake apareció detrás de Gohan y le dio un golpe en el cuello que lo desmayó**

**-Ustedes mataron a Videl-dijo Gohan justo antes de desmayarse**

**-Malditos sean-dijo Goku-los mataré en nombre de mi hijo-**

**-Un paso más y tu hijo muere- dijo Kradart sosteniendo a Gohan por el cuello y con un bola de energía apuntando su cabeza**

**-Kradart-dijo Shadrake-deja al niño y vete buscar las esferas-**

**Kradart se fue volando tán rápido que no pudieron detenerlo**

**-Bueno, Bueno a ver que tienen-dijo Shadrake se escuchaban muchos gritos de personas intentando salir y exigiendo que Mr. Satán apareciera- que molestos que son ¿verdad? ya cállense- gritó Shadrake y todos los humanos que estaban ahí murieron**

**-Maldito asesino-dijo Goku- te mataré- intentó golpear a Shadrake pero este le sostuvo el puño con un dedo, y golpeó a Goku fuertemente en el estómago**

**-Estúpidos-dijo Shadrake riéndose- Mi aprendiz ya debe tener todas las esferas reunidas ya que tiene una teletransportación que supera quinientas veces la mía puede teletransportarse a cualquier lugar solo con pensarlo-**

**Gohan si que nadie lo viera volvió en si, y se escapó siguiendo el ki de Kradart, Kradart ya había reunido todas las esferas, Gohan lo vió y lo fue a atacar, pero Kradart lo esquivó y le dio un golpe y lo dejo tirado en el suelo.**

**-Sal de ahí Shenron y cumple mi deseo-dijo Kradart**

**El cielo se oscureció, de las esferas salió el gran y majestuoso dragón Shenron**

**-Puedo cumplirte dos deseos pueden ser los que quieras-dijo Shenron**

**-Deseo la vida eterna-gritó Kradart**

**-Eso es muy fácil-contestó Shenron sus ojos se iluminaron y un raya de luz envolvió a Kradart-Ahora cual es tu segundo deseo-**

**-Déjame pensar-dijo Kradart**

**-Deseo que revivas a Videl- dijo Gohan débilmente-por favor-**

**Shenron respondió-Ella ya ha sido revivida una vez...-**

**-Por favor- dijo Gohan-haz una excepción-**

**-Como veo que tienes un buen corazón te concederé ese deseo, pero las esferas estaran convertidas en piedra por dos años- dijo Shenron sus ojos se iluminaron y un haz de luz apareció en dirección a la ciudad del norte, Gohan voló rápidamente hacia ese lugar.**

**-Bueno de todas formas no necesitaba ese deseo- pensó Kradart**

**De repente apareció Shadrake**

**-Maldito traidor-dijo Shadrake-esa vida eterna es mía**

**-Ah ¿sí?-dijo Kradart en tono burlón-Soy un Saiyajin, ¡Muere!- y al decir esto Shadrake empezó a deshacerse como si estuviera hecho de polvo-Jajajajaja poseo la vida eterna, soy imparable-**

**Vegeta, Goku, Goten y Trunks aparecieron y se prepararon para luchar, Vegeta se quedó boquiabierto**

**-¿He... hermano?-dijo Vegeta**

**-¡Vegeta!-dijo Kradart-tanto tiempo que no te veía, ¿estás con ellos?**

**-¿Cornac que haces aquí?-preguntó Vegeta-¡eres un Saiyajin de la oscuridad!-dijo Vegeta impresionado.**

**-Mi nombre no es Cornac-dijo Kradart-¡yo soy Kradart!**

**Gohan estaba buscando a Videl cuando la encontró se emocionó demasiado**

**-¡Videl!-gritó Gohan**

**-¡Gohan!-contestó Videl**

**Videl el encuentro fue algo muy emocionante para los dos se besaron y luego Gohan la tomó en brazos y la llevo a la Corporación Cápsula junto a Pan y después se fue a ayudar a Goku y los demás a vencer al problemático Saiyajin.**

**-Prepárense a morir-Dijo Kradart-Vegeta no puedo creer que te hayas convertido en un gusano con sentimientos-**

**-Maldito insecto-Dijo Vegeta convirtiéndose en SSJ 2 e intentando darle un golpe en el estómago.**

**Kradart lo detuvo y le devolvió un rodillazo en la cara-¿Eso es todo Vegeta?-dijo Kradart riéndose **

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado en el próximo episodio la gran batalla con algunos invitados inesperados, y también se revelará que es un Saiyajin de la oscuridad. Mas historia sobre los hermanos Kradart (o Cornac) y Vegeta**


End file.
